Dark Secrets
by Yasuyasu Tenshi
Summary: When Sakura was three her parents were mudered by a vampire now thirteen years later she returns as a vampire hunter to see revenge. What happens when she meets the vampire prince Syaoran Li and falls in love with her parents killer? SS please review
1. Prologue: The Witness

Dark Secrets

Prologue:

"Mama Toya is scarring me again!" a three-year-old Sakura Kinomoto wined as she felt the full wrath of her brother's ghost stories. Sakura's ten-year-old brother Toya loved to tease his little sister, especially about her fear of ghosts and other supernatural creatures. He scratched at the window beside his bed making sound affects adding to his tale, he then added in an eerie voice.

"Now be careful tonight sis I noticed a vampire waiting at your window to take your blood," Toya whispered in a serious way. The young girl whimpered and jumped into her mother's protective lap. Toya was always doing this maybe because it was a brother sister thing or he was trying to protect her innocence. He smiled a quick sympathetic smile before returning to his teasing ways.

"Sweetie don't tease your sister," Nadesiko Kinomoto smiled at her son as she wrapped her arms around the shivering girl. "I don't want her staying up half the night with nightmares again," she then lowered her head to Sakura and whispered so only she could hear, "I can assure they are no ghosts, vampires, werewolves or even boogiemen. They are just stories made up by your big brother to scare you. "

Toya snickered as he hoped into bed and pulled the covers to his chin. He waited till his mother placed Sakura into her bed before questioning her, "Mother is dad home yet?"

Nadesiko turned to Toya and smiled the smile she always showed when she was sad, "He won't be coming home tonight sweetie," she turned back to Sakura and pulled the covers up onto the now sleeping girl. Sighing a soft sight Nadesiko placed a light kiss onto her forehead before heading over to Toya.

"Is dad working late?" Toya asked as his mother placed an identical kiss on his forehead. Nadesiko didn't answer his question; she just looked at him sadly knowing she would never see her sweet little boy again. "Well I guess he is so goodnight mother." He fell asleep almost instantly producing a soft snore, she smiled softly at him and looked at Sakura one last time.

"I love you Toya and you to Sakura. They will not destroy your lives even if it costs me my life." Nadesiko whispered to them. She waited till she knew they were asleep before turning off the light and lightly closed the door behind her. She headed for the door outside grabbing a piece of wood she hid in the cupboard along the way, it was a stake from one of the fences they had put up three months ago. "He's here and I will not let him get to my children."

Closing her hand tightly around the stake she noticed her husband's body laying motionless a few yards away, he laid face down a small knife sticking from his back. Then she saw the silhouette stepping from behind an old oak, he stayed in one place for a few seconds before noticing her. The moon produced an eerie glow around him as he stepped closer and closer to her.

She felt the cold feeling of fear wash over her, was this what her husband felt before he died? She wiped her hands quickly upon her skirt trying to rid them of sweat, she couldn't afford any mistakes. Her children were right behind her. Unprotected from the dangers of the world. He drew nearer to the light of the moon, his features slowly being revealed.

Finally he took a full step into the moon's rays that was when she stopped dead in her tracks. It was just a small boy about the same age as her daughter. "Who are you?" she asked confused. Her sudden abruptness gave the boy the opportunity to finish her off. He suddenly attacked and with one slash of his sword her head fell from her body. Then he went in for the meal, sinking his teeth into her flesh he drunk the remaining blood.

Smiling grimly he wiped the fresh blood from around his mouth, and looked towards the house were he felt two other humans. Then he saw her face starring at him through the window of one of the bedrooms, she had been seen the murder but he didn't move in for the kill. The soft tears that were running down her soft skin allowed for his emotions to surface, this girl of all people made him feel sorry for what he had done.

He quickly disposed of the bodies not wanting them to be found. He would let the girl live hoping beyond hoping she wouldn't tell anyone what she saw tonight. He couldn't kill her even if she did but his superiors would. Concluding that there were no other witnesses he set off back into the dark leaving behind one girl who would one day seek him out. Who would seek him out and kill him.

He quickly caught up to his superior and reported in that his kill was successful.

"You made sure that no one saw?"

"Yes sir none at all," the boy replied with a smile.

But he was lying.

There was one person who witnessed the demise.

The future vampire slayer Sakura Kinomoto.


	2. Chapter 1: Thirteen Years Later

Yeah another chapter completed! Okay it doesn't have that many exciting things yet but you got to wait till it starts to get going, I promise it will get rolling.

Disclaimer (forgot to do it last chapter): I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

**red phoenix:** just to let you know Kero-chan will be in this story, every character will from the manga.

Dark Secrets

Chapter 1: Thirteen years later....

Sakura stood upon the building her small stake secured tightly in her pale hand; she had been treading carefully while following a suspected vampire. She crept closely to the edge and looked over. He was gone. She cursed lightly under her breath and leaped off the edge with no thoughts of her safety. She landed perfectly on the ground with her senses opened wide.

"Damn were did he go, he was right here," she growled. She kept turning waiting for a surprise attack; she never lost a fight to someone from the darkness. "And I won't stop here."

There was a loud crunch behind her and she whirled around just in the nick of time. She caught the knife that was hurled at her between her pointer and middle fingers. Laughing Sakura dodged another knife, the vampire was nervous. He came out from behind a dumpster and looked at the girl that was after him.

"Please let me go I was turned by force," he pleaded with her but she just swatted away her pity. He seemed young with green eyes and light brown hair but she couldn't shake the feeling he was lying to her. She grabbed the man's coat and with such anger and force drove her stake into his heart. He disappeared leaving a small pile of dust and a laughing Sakura.

"Feel my pain that I felt when your kind killed my parents." She quickly left the alley and pulled her coat tighter as a gust of wind smacked into her. "I better get home," she sighed and started walking down through the deserted streets.

A few silent tears fell down her face.

---

Sakura starred up at the new collage she was suppose to attend for the next three years of her miserable life, she was going to make Toya pay for enrolling her in Tomoedo College. If her childhood were different she would have been thrilled to attend this prestigious college but because it was in her old hometown she despised everything about it. The glistening windows, the shouts of happy students made her sick with disgust. She was suddenly caught in a swarm of new latecomers and she was pulled into the double doors of her newfound cage.

She glanced down at the piece of paper she was holding, a room number was scribbled upon the white parchment. "Dam where is Class 2B. If I'm late because Toya forget to get me a map he is so dead!" she growled as she began to stomp up the stairs ahead of her. "I hate being here but I'm not going to get yelled at on my first day.

"The class you're searching for is on the ground level section three," a voice said behind her. Sakura whirled around to see who the mysterious voice was but the hallway was deserted. "Oh and vampire hunters shouldn't be so cold hearted in reality but only on the battlefield."

Sakura's breath stopped for a second, her heart raced in her chest. Someone in the school knew whom she was, someone who had some connection with vampire world. She growled as her hand closed into a fist, "Yeah and somebody with enough guts would reveal herself and not hide in the shadows!" she screamed her voice bouncing off the walls.

"Miss you shouldn't be screaming and your late for your class," a woman with cold eyes said as she appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Sakura looked at the teacher ready to scream her head off but quickly regained herself and bowed respectfully.

"Gomen nasi. Its just that its my first day and I was frustrated cause I couldn't find my class sensei," Sakura quickly stated. The teacher's eyes softened and took the piece of paper Sakura held out.

"Oh that's right next to my class follow me miss," the teacher quickly turned and headed off to the right with Sakura in tow. Sakura felt the beat of their footsteps as they followed the cold dreary hallways; she held her head down low following the white and tan tiles upon the ground.

So she was stuck in this school, with someone who knew who she was and a nagging feeling that her search for the one man she wanted to kill would soon come to an end. Also she felt she would have to overcome an obstacle to retrieve her one goal in life, an obstacle that would be hard to leap over. She felt her feet slow as she quickly looked up and noticed 2B over a classroom door.

"This is it miss have a nice day," the teacher waved and disappeared through another door.

"Yes this is it," Sakura sighed as she pushed open the door. The classroom hushed as Sakura stepped briskly into the room. There was no doubt that she was pretty, although it was a strange type of beauty: Her face shape, instead of being soft like a child's, was sharp, her eyes were a piercing emerald and some people squirmed in their seats, almost certain she could read their thoughts. Her posture was rigid and a small frown was placed upon her lips. She scanned the room, looking at every pupil until her eyes fell upon a purple-haired girl who was sitting with her head in her hands, staring at her with a smile on her lips.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student," Terada-sensei, her new homeroom teacher, smiled at her. Sakura nodded and turned to the class bowing politely. "This is Sakura Kinomoto make her feel welcome and you can sit in the empty seat behind Tomoyo," he said to her pointing to an empty desk in the back. It was the girl that made Sakura troubled as she headed to the back of room, her smile wasn't a genuine smile something was amiss here.

---

In the darkened pits of the city, a boy of eighteen sat alone on his throne. He was the newly elected prince of the vampires, his name was now known throughout the whole world of the darkness. He was troubled by something, an aurora that was so familiar to him but yet he couldn't figure out whom it belonged to. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as the doors of the throne room slammed open producing a small flying animal.

"Spinel report please," the boy, sighed.

"My prince the vampire hunters have taken refuge in this city, three are accounted for, no reports on others. One of the hunters has enrolled into Tomoedo College, the place where were sending our best vampires. It's a good thing we found out how to go out into the sun isn't it my prince," Spinel smiled.

The boy stood and began to pace around, for a few seconds he remained silent then a small grin appeared on his lips. "I think I will enroll to."

"Why my prince?"

"I have my reasons. Now go and prepare me to go to this college," the boy commanded sending Spinel flying through the double doors. "Yes I must know why I feel like I know this aurora. This is funny a vampire prince going to school, never in a million years would anyone believe this."

The boy slipped a piece of paper from his cloak inscribed on it was the address of a family, "I wonder how that girl is doing," he whispered.

--

There ya go now review!

Thanks, YasuYasu Tenshi


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting You

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own CCS –sigh-

All right another installment, I hope you like this story so far. Thanks for reviews, keep them coming!

Dark Secrets

Chapter 2: Meeting You

"Nani!"

It was the same word that escaped all three lips of the vampires; all had the same expression plastered to their face. Syaoran Li, the new prince, had just revealed his plans of becoming a student along with his most trusted council. Eriol Hiiragizawa, his bodyguard; Yukito Tukisiro, his best friend ever since he was blooded; Kaho Mizuki, a master of deception; and Narkuru Akizuki, known throughout the vampire world as Ruby Moon.

Eriol was his superior who Syaoran went to for advice, even though Eriol was the about the same age as Syaoran. Eriol's parents were

"You sure about this sire," Narkuru spoke up, "What if the Hunters recognize you."

"Yeah you're our only hope of driving those people away!" Eriol growled. "Please my Prince reconsider this!"

"My prince I must say this is the most intelligent idea you have thought of," it was Yukito who finally spoke. He had remained silent standing behind the rest of his pack for the whole report, his brain going over the plan to see what Syaoran got at.

"Yukito what the hell are you doing!" Kaho growled, with the rest screaming at the serious vampire.

"Yuki is the only one who gets the idea!" Syaoran barked quieting the council. "If I become a student I can get close to these vampire hunters since I'm the best at masking my scent. I will get them to join us and make us the superior race!" Syaoran yelled seriously.

The council bowed towards the leader with a slight feeling that wasn't the only reason. But who could go against their master? They left leaving Eriol behind with an intention to seek the real truth, when the double doors slammed shut Eriol turned towards Syaoran.

"That isn't the only reason is it," Eriol questioned.

Syaoran sighed and stood up from his throne. "No its not. There is someone I have to find that attends that school, someone who might be the downfall of me sooner or later. Eriol just stood there with his eyes downcast, "You remember what I told you about that night don't you Eriol."

"Yes I do I remember it, quite well."

---

Sakura's grouchiness had grown throughout the day and into the next one. She had no idea why that Tomoyo gave her the creeps, the nightmares where still coming, the voices in her head were growing louder and those vampires from last night were still giving her headaches.

It was through math that she started to feel sick; something in the air was causing her stomach to turn. She couldn't figure it out it wasn't like a normal sickness but something was up and she was going to find it out. Then they came it was during fourth period when the new students arrived, she was about to fall asleep when the door opened and five people walked in.

"Everyone I like you to meet five exchange students from Hong Kong. Eriol Hiiragizawa, Yukito Tukisiro, Kaho Mizuki, Narkuru Akizuki and Syaoran Li." Their eyes met for a split second, Syaoran had caught Sakura's gaze from everyone's. He turned his head breaking it and started to whisper in Eriol's ear. As Syaoran took a seat behind Sakura he slipped her a note just before the teacher looked up.

'You're cute'

---

"Hey Kinomoto come sit with us!" a chirpy voice called out through the courtyard. Sakura turned to see Chiharu Mihara, one of her classmates, bounding towards her with four other people in tow. She had seen all of them throughout the day and to her surprised she remembered their names. A boy who knew how to exaggerate, Takashi Yamazaki; a sweet kind girl, Rika Sasaki; a book worm like no other, Naoko Yanagisawa

and lastly in the way back was Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Yeah we would love to have you join our group," Rika smiled at her.

"Yes I see you everyday eating alone so why not come with us and tell our group about all your adventures," Tomoyo murmured. Sakura turned to stare at Tomoyo who was smiling wider than ever, and then it hit her like a rock. All this time she hadn't even sensed it but it was right there in front of her.

Tomoyo was a vampire hunter!

Why Sakura had not caught it earlier she was bewildered, but know she knew who that voice was on the first day. Smiling for the first time she nodded and followed the five some to a spot under a cherry blossom. Sakura took a seat next to Tomoyo and listened to the others go off into their own little world.

"You are one are you not, or am I wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered to her.

"You are correct I am a vampire hunter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to see if you can sense things like I can, most hunters can not."

Then they started to tell each other everything about there jobs. Their experiences, their tales, how many vampires they killed and just normal stuff that girls liked to talk about. It was the first time Sakura opened up to anyone and it felt good to release all her emotions. It seemed that Tomoyo had become a Hunter because she was following her mother's footsteps, then it was Sakura's turn to tell why she took upon herself to kill these murderers of the night.

"That's so sad, so any leads on the vampire who killed you parents?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't have the time reply when they were erupted by a male voice.

"Sakura isn't it? Doesn't that mean cherry blossoms?" it was Syaoran one of the new exchange students. A light pink tint appeared under Sakura's eyes as she remembered the note that he had passed to her.

"Y..y...yes it does," Sakura stuttered.

"I don't think you cute at all," Eriol laughed as he stepped from behind Syaoran. "You're just another girl and by the way your blushing a pathetic one at that."

"You take that back!" Syaoran yelled angrily towards his bodyguard.

"Make me you bastard," Eriol grinned, "Your father made me come here with you but it doesn't mean I'll listen to you."

"Fine call me any name you want but leave the fair maiden out of this," Syaoran cursed. He then bent down and took her hands into his. "My fair lady I will save you from the insults of this monster," he quickly gave her a soft kiss on her cheek before grabbing Eriol by the shirt collar and pulling him away.

Sakura was left there blushing like crazy why her hands shook with anger towards Eriol's words. Only Syaoran made her stop from pounding Eriol to a crisp, something about that auburn haired boy made her heart soar. Was this...love?

"That was perfect my prince," Eriol laughed. "Perfect."


	4. Chapter 3: Martial Arts Club

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS so please don't sure .

Thank you so much for the reviews, I will try to update everyday if possible. I wonder what I will have planned for this story...hmmmm

Dark Secrets

Chapter 3: Martial Arts Club

Gym had finally started for the term and a certain Vampire Hunter was ready to show what she was made of. It seemed this year a certain martial arts club was being formed and class today would help choose the members. Sakura smiled dimly as she made her eight laps around the track with Tomoyo following closely behind, she was proud how much of an athlete she was. It was the only favorite class she had; besides he was in the class as well.

"Sakura wait up," Syaoran called after her, a smile appearing on his face as she slowed to allow him to run beside her. "Hear about the Martial Arts Club?"

"Sure did I'm going to make it no matter what," Sakura said determined.

Syaoran just laughed, "Sorry I'm not laughing at you its just I haven't seen anyone so determined this much for something so simple as making a club," he quickly added as he noticed the deadly glare he was receiving.

"Well I have others things beside the club I want to worry about but I haven't made a club in all my life. It's also a Martial Arts one which I'm really good at," sighing Sakura slowed to a halt as she crossed the finishing line. Taking a towel she wiped the sweat off her forehead, watching Syaoran at the same time who was stretching. She had to admit he was good looking for an eighteen year old; all the other boys that made heart shaped eyes over her where terribly disgusting.

She watched as he bent over and she studied his body a little closer. It was well developed with perfect shaped biceps, hardened calves and a flat stomach which she knew was a six-pack. He showed a life of hard training, and full knowledge of what he was doing.

"Do you take Archery?" he asked as he noticed her wandering eyes.

"Huh?" she asked confused as her eyes snapped back to his face allowing her to got lost in his light brown orbs that seemed to deepen every time she looked at them.

"Do you like Archery?" he asked again trying not to laugh.

"Yes I love it," Sakura giggled. Tomoyo who had disappeared during their run came up to Sakura and dragged her away from Syaoran. "Tomo-chan what's wrong?"

"I don't trust him I advise looking out when near him," Tomoyo whispered in her friend's ear. Sakura looked at her new friend weirdly, how could Syaoran be bad? He was perfect in every way.

"Tomoyo you worry too much," Sakura laughed and walked back over to Syaoran. Tomoyo stood there and eyed Syaoran cold-heartedly.

"You hurt her and your dead."

---

The teacher finally got everyone gathered together in one group, ready to announce the new club being formed. Everyone knew about it already and they were anxious to get started and show their talents off. Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo stood in front ready to do whatever the coach asked them.

"Welcome to a new year with me or if you're new here then it's a fresh start. My name is Coach Hiei and I will only be called by that name. Now today is special since most of you heard about the Martial Arts Club being formed. There will be two advents to prove to me that you belong in that club. They are archery, and hand-to-hand. Now this will be conducted in an orderly fashion, or you will be crossed off the list. Now I want Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa to go first in the pit," Coach Hiei announced.

Sakura turned sharply to notice Eriol grinning towards her; a deep scowl appeared on Sakura's face. She quickly looked away and saw Tomoyo ready to start the fight.

"When did Eriol get here?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura as they stood in front of the crowd around the pit.

"I don't know but I wished he never came," Sakura growled. "Beat the crap out of him Tomo-chan!" she screamed angrily.

"Mrs. Kinomoto control your language," Coach Hiei growled before stepping in between Tomoyo and Eriol. "Now here are the rules, there are none, the winner is the one who is backed out of the pit." The coach looked at both contestants and raised his hand, and then they were off seconds after Hiei's hand came to his side.

Sakura was amazed at both of their techniques, but she quickly realized Tomo-chan had the fight in her hand. Tomoyo had taken the offensive side but that was necessary to learn your opponent's style; with great agility she dodged all Eriol's deadly blows within seconds that he made them. With each punch she was pushed nearer and nearer towards the line that made up the boundaries, but she quickly registered that after each punch that he was open for a slip second. She had to make it in the next move or she would lose.

"Tomo-chan wins," Sakura smiled while Syaoran looked at her baffled.

Tomoyo quickly dodged a high punch to her face and finally landed a hard blow to Eriol's stomach. He doubled over trying to stop the pain racking through his body allowing Tomoyo to send a high kick in his face throwing him out of the ring. It was over in mere minutes allowing Tomoyo to come out with a smile and Eriol with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Sakura ran to her friend and hugged her tightly, "You beat him good, look at him he's a defeated want to be!" Sakura laughed while Tomoyo looked passed her screaming friend's shoulder and starred at Eriol who was starring straight back at her. A pink tint appeared on both of the faces as Eriol nodded his head in approval before finding Syaoran standing next to him.

"She's another Hunter isn't she?" Eriol asked his prince while Syaoran nodded. He lowered his head in a sad way and walked off to mope around.

"What's up with him?" Sakura asked appearing before the smiling vampire.

"He figured something out," Syaoran replied.

It was amazing to watch everyone take their turn in the pit, seeing the many different styles of martial arts. Also the people who didn't know a single thing about fighting, there futile attempts sent Sakura doubling with laughter.

"We will have the rest of the people go tomorrow since is time to go home!" Hiei announced as he ran back inside the school. The students followed trying to stretch their muscles and attend their wounds. Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran lingered around for a few seconds.

"Sakura want to meet up tonight I found this really cool restaurant that I would love to take you to," Syaoran asked. Sakura glanced at Tomoyo but her eyes were somewhere else.

"Sure I would love to go," Sakura smiled.

"Great pick you up around seven. Eriol can take Tomoyo if she wants to go."

"Fine I'll be there to," Tomoyo added in. Sakura and Tomoyo left to go change while Syaoran found Eriol waiting for him near the entrance of the school.

"There're baited," Syaoran grinned evilly. "We attack them tonight."


End file.
